My Secret Lies Near Me
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Bella Swan is given a project during her Freshman year of college. Pick a random address of a Soldier overseas and write to them for a whole month. Little does Bella know her 'random soldier' is closer to her than she thinks. DISCLAIMER: Tricky Raven is not the owner or profiteer of Twilight or its characters. All recognizable characters, storylines and content is the work of Step
1. Intro

**Hi guys! Welcome to another exciting fic. This is Sam/Bella and was originally posted on TrickyRaven. I have 18 chapters up there so far and I will warn you the transition to ff will be SLOW GOING. Anywho, on with the fic!**

Bella Swan fought to stay awake in her 'Relations 101' class.

But it was hard.

Her long chestnut locks were falling in a curtain, offering the nicest cushion as they rested against her arm. It was surprisingly warm out and she'd taken advantage, wearing a tiny pair of red shorts with a black tanktop. The breeze was teasing her legs through the window, bringing a welcome comfort as the languid sun warmed them under her table.

She jumped as the teacher threw his giant book on the floor. "SO!" He announced, clapping his hands together. "We're going to start a project, my lovely Freshman."

Bella rolled her eyes. Once again, a freshman.. Horrible term. And it seemed her teacher took joy in calling them that, though she didn't understand why. Mr. Pennington "Call me The Pen" was a portly little man. In a way, he reminded Bella of a young Mr. Monopoly, minus the suit and monocle. Pity about the monocle..

"I have a skew of addresses to soldiers who are overseas in all kinds of zones. The difference between these soldiers and others is, they have no family. The military made a list for me of those who they felt had no support to their cause. Your project is to write to your soldier for a month. Basically a pen pal project, but you will, in this month, become their inspiration and drive to keep going."

A girl behind Bella must have raised her hand because "The Pen" raised his eyebrows as if to let her know to ask her question.

"Like.. A month? You're making us be friends with these people and then what happens after the month? We drop them?"

The girl's voice was so nasally and whiny that Bella wanted to slap the unknown girl. She'd never been one for socializing..

"After the month, you have the option to end your relationship or to continue it. I know a lot of you aren't going to open up.. But just knowing someone is there will help these guys."

So he began the task of giving out addresses. He placed Bella's index card with her soldier's address and she slid it across the table to look at where her mail would be going.

**STRANDED SOLDIER PROGRAM PARTICIPANT 9968 **  
**Kirkuk, Iraq **  
**1st Battalion **  
**APO AE 11111**

"Well Bells," She said to herself, "Good thing the campus offers free stamps..."

**Meanwhile in KIRKUK, IRAQ**

Sergeant First-Class Samuel Uley sighed as he sat on his cot with a pack of crackers from his MRE. The things tasted like cardboard, but he needed a metabolism boost.. A life boost.. A something boost.

He'd signed up today for the Stranded Soldier program. While the idea of it was nice, the fact that he'd even been able to made his heart sick. When his father ran out on his mother, Sam had been 7 years old. And within the year, Sam watched his mother's heart break as she waited and waited for him to come back.. Until she finally gave up and stopped breathing.

Sam was passed around from Tribal resident to resident, but they all had children or hardships of their own. He'd made a few friends, but after he graduated they'd all drifted apart. He had no idea where Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Paul LaHote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call or Quil Atera had ended up, but he knew it made him alone. So he'd signed up for the Army.. And now he was stuck in a big sandbox on the other side of the world, lonelier than ever. Sure, he had a few guys in his bunk that he could chat with, but they weren't friends.. Not by any means.

He looked up as his Battle Buddy, Emmett McCarty, walked in with a bottle of water clutched in his fist. "Yo bro, why so down?"

Sam sighed, "Stranded Soldier program..."

Emmett laughed, "Dude! That's great! You could become friends with like THE HOTTEST GIRL and then hook up once you're state-side."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Dude. You've seen Rose. I used to get sex on the reg before I got shipped here! HELL YES it's all I think about."

They made some miscellaneous chatter, but in the back of his mind... Sam couldn't help but wonder when he would get his first letter, and who it would be from.


	2. The First Letter

Bella's class time was now spent on daily letters. It felt almost like overkill to her because she knew how long it took to actually get those letters out. Would they all arrive in a big bundle? How would he or she know which was first?

But Bella was quite happy that she didn't have to endure more boring lectures and teachings from "The Pen" for a month.. A MONTH!

She had even purchased special stationary from the Campus Store.. Military print.. That digital kind. (AN: Being in JROTC, I know this is called ACU print, but Bella wouldn't know that)..

And so she started her first letter:

_Dear Soldier Who Was Given a Number Instead of a Name,_

_Hello.. I'm sorry if that was rude instead of slightly humorous. I've been told I was born with a sick sense of humor and a sarcastic bone instead of a funny bone. We've been told to make up alias names until you and I are each comfortable enough to use our real ones.. So you may call me Marie. It is actually my middle name, so I feel we won't get confused._

_I'm unsure as really what to write about until I hear from you. There's isn't much to say about me.. I'm a freshman attending UDub in Washington.. I was born here, even though I was bounced all around the nation by my insane mother. I don't even have the excuse of being an Army Brat. _

_I'm a loner.. Only a handful of friends.. No boyfriend.. No prospects.. Wow I'm lame. Why am I telling you this?_

_I hope you stay safe.. I'm sure it took courage (or perhaps you hit rock bottom) for you to sign up for this program.. But no one deserves to be completely alone.. And everyone deserves to know someone is there for them. And I, my dear numbered soldier, am here for you. _

_I won't spray this with perfume or anything before I send it. Don't think I'm some kind of Army Guy stalker girl who only wants to drool over boys in uniform and stuff like that.. I respect what you are doing._

_Thanks,  
Marie_


	3. CodeNameAlias

Entering his "room", Sam felt deflated. They'd went out to patrol the nearby market (supposedly in a 'green zone') and his squad had been ambushed. Thanks to the armor they were required to wear (even though it was hot as fuck to wear when you already felt like melting) no one got hurt in his squad.

But a few people DID get hurt..

He saw the mothers yelling for their children, he saw an old woman pushed to the ground as one of the attackers ran away.. He saw the crumpled body of a trampled young boy- All when he closed his eyes.

So imagine his surprise when he sat down and heard the crinkle of paper..

A letter. His first.

For some reason, he felt quite nervous.. Until he started to read it.

He found this "Marie" quite charming for her short letter. It wasn't full of generic lines that a lot of people give to troops and she even made him feel a little better. He read it a few times over before carefully folding it and gently storing it in his foot locker..

Wasn't it proper etiquette to write back? Fishing around in a drawer for some paper and a writing utensil he pondered how to respond..

_Dear CodeNameAlias: Marie,_

_I'm sure I feel just as strange writing back to you as you felt writing to me. I do also have a name, but I will give you my alias as well. Isaiah. Thank you for joining the program.. Unless you have been unwillingly detained and forced to write letters. If so, please tap out the morse code signal for SOS at the bottom of your next letter._

_I joined the military because I, as you know, had no one left. My father walked out on my mother and I and she died shortly after from a broken heart. I was then passed from home to home until I graduated from high school.. I don't know where my high school friends are now.. I don't write this to upset you, I just thought you should know that it means a lot to have someone to talk to.. Even if you are in all actuality infront of me, a piece of paper. _

_How about a game of questions? I'll write three and then you can respond in your next letter with the answers and three of your own?_

_1. You said you were a college freshman.. You're not one of those giggly blonde girls with silicone in 99% of their body.. Are you?_

_2. What is your major? Please don't say something shallow like "interior design" or I may have to ask someone to run me over with a humvee.._

_3. Let's go with something generic.. What's your favorite color?_

_I hope things stateside are treating you well. I'm sure you know life here isn't ideal.. In fact, I believe I sweat at least 10 pounds off a day! (I supplement my needs by sneaking things back to my bunk from the MREs they give us.. Sometimes my roommate/tent mate/bunk mate Emmett will get care packages from his girlfriend and we'll binge on those. I love those days.. We all agree that we would kill for a Twinkee and some Dr. Pepper right now._

_It's almost time for Chow, so until your next letter..._

_-Isaiah_

He quickly sealed the letter and then took it to the 'mail office' before meeting up with Emmett and heading to the Mess.

With a groan, he noticed today's MRE was BBQ Veggie Patties. It's not that they were entirely disgusting, but they left a taste similar to Beef Jerky in your mouth.

As they ate, he told Emmett about his letter.

"Dude. Marie? Sounds exotic."

"It's her middle name."

"What if her name is like Desiree Marie or something like that? You think she's hot?"

"I asked if she was fake and blonde. Will that answer help towards your fantasy?"

Emmett laughed, "Dude. All I need for my spank bank is Rosie. You know that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "One day, you're going to break your wrist from yankin' it so much McCarty."

He winked, "Rose sends me lotion. I'm sure she'd send me a wrist brace."

With an eye roll, Sam cleaned the mess up and went to do scheduled rounds, wondering when the next letter would be...


	4. Q&A

Once Bella realized she didn't have to write everyday (Thank God she hadn't started) she simply played the waiting game for her reply. Having completely underestimated the mail system, "The Pen" decided to extend their time for the project out to the whole semester, and to get back to 'teaching' his class..

Bella's first letter arrived after one week. Pretty fast in her opinion. She fought a small smile when he called her "CodeNameAlias: Marie" and disturbed most of the library with her laughter at his question about her being blonde.

Once safely back in her dorm, she began to compose her reply.

_CodeNameAlias: Isaiah_

_I got your letter within a week. You must be important. _

_I feel I should answer your questions first. Then we can make "small talk" via letters. I am NOT a stupid blonde. I actually have very dark hair to match my eyes and while I'm a slim thing, I'm all real. I even have a brain (unlike most of the girls at this school.. Isn't there a standard for admissions? If not, how the hell did I get here?)_

_I don't officially have a major yet. The class that I joined the Program from is called Relations 101.. And it was a pre-req for pretty much any major I thought of. I hate numbers, so business is right out.. I can't really draw so nothing really artistic.. I thought of Photography but that is more of a hobby.. I'm leaning towards a teacher, since I know a school near where I grew up that needs teachers almost ALWAYS because they are so under-staffed and don't get a lot of funding.._

_My favorite color is tough.. Singularly, I prefer blue. If we're talking about a color paired with another color, I prefer pink mixed with black. If we're talking shiny colors, I prefer a shiny dark hunter green.. Favorite color question is variant and should be treated as such._

_My questions.. Hmm.._

_1. How long do you have left until your contract is up? Will you renew?_

_2. Are you one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' Army guys? ;)_

_3. Would you really kill for a Twinkee? Perhaps if you're a good boy I'll send you a care package of my own._

_I'm sorry about your parents.. If it helps, I don't see how my parents even qualify. I moved back with my dad for high school and I don't know how he even survived. That many TV Dinners can't be good for anyone.. I was always the adult.. Guess it seems like you were too. _

_And I guess it's only fair that since you know a few details of what I look like, that I get a few back.. So get writing, soldier! That's an order!_

_-Marie_


	5. Breaking Orders

Sam decided that Marie had moxy.. He certainly didn't know any other girl who would order a soldier to write back to her. He enjoyed the fact that she was [seemingly] smart and had ideals all her own. Unfortunately, he was called out to patrol before he could write his reply..

And he wouldn't get the time for another three days!

While he didn't know much about the girl writing to him, he found that he enjoyed Marie's letters. Even though he had only received two, it was nice to have something to look forward to. And he was starting to understand the reason the program was in place.

He'd just sat down to write Bella when Emmett walked in with his latest package, a Twinkee in his mouth. Sam raised an eyebrow and with a growl, Em rummaged around in the box and tossed one of the snack cakes to his partner.

Sam simply smirked.

After swallowing his sponge cake, Emmett took a breath and flopped on his cot. "Writing to your pal?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Finally. I broke orders."

Emmett raised his own brow, "Orders?" Sam simply handed over Bella's previous letter and Emmett began to read, letting out a few guffaws.

"Dude. I like this girl already and it's only been two letters!"

"Me too."

_CodeNameAlias: Marie_

_I must apologize for breaking your 'order' but my work load rained down on my head and I have just now gotten the time.. And a Twinkee. Emmett got a care package today from Rose. I hope you don't mind, but he too is reading your letters. _

_Now for your own answers._

_I have about a year left of my 'contract' and I'm unsure as to if I'll renew. I probably will. We both know there's not a lot for me state side and the military isn't too bad of a career. I could see going to retirement if I had a family or something to motivate me to come home... But who knows.  
I am NOT a don't ask, don't tell guy. I am 100% straight. As tempted as I am to quote the movie Tropic Thunder, I'll spare you. And before you ask what my type might be, I don't have one. As long as the female is nice, intelligent and loyal then the hardware doesn't really matter.  
Hmm.. Twinkees.. Would I kill for one, honestly? Probably not.. Not yet at least. If Rose stops loving Em so much, I may get desperate. _

_Please don't discuss with me food that "can't be good for you"- Have you ever eaten an MRE? I don't see how it's legal to feed us some of the ones they do. Even the wild dogs here won't eat the eggs.. _

_Fishing for personal details already? You're not very shy, are you? I'm tall-ish.. About six foot.. Muscles but not steroid-y looking ones. I too have dark hair and eyes but I am always tan. Call it a super power._

_Perhaps you should send me a photo so I can see how cute you are.. Sorry, Emmett decided to steal my paper and add his own flair. _

_I'll end this letter now, I guess, with my questions._

_1. What is your favorite music? Are you a classical and piano girl or do you go for rock? Perhaps country? Hmm.. You're not easy to pin down yet._

_2. To get a better feel for your personality, do you have any tattoos? piercings? I myself have a large tattoo on my right bicep. Two wolves. _

_3. What would YOU do, for a Klondike bar?_

_Awaiting your reply..._

_-Isaiah_


	6. About Leah and Edward

The day letter 2 arrived, Bella was in a mood.

Her mother had called..

Bella loved her mother, but Renee didn't seem to care that her daughter was.. Well.. Her DAUGHTER. It was always all about Renee. She often felt that sharks had a more maternal instinct, and they've been known to eat their own babies!

Renee gossiped, which Bella learned to tune out.. Finally, Renee asked how her life was going. When Bella told her about school, Renee kept cutting in with her own college experiences and asking about boys.. When Bella told her about the Program, Renee told her she was wasting her time.

WASTING HER TIME? What did Renee know about wasting time? Bella had abruptly ended the call and fumed her way back to her dorm. After a somewhat calming shower and some Ramen noodles, she felt safe enough in her attitude to write..

_CodeNameAlias: Isaiah_

_1. I prefer all music, actually. I've recently gotten back into an old band of my past called Kill Hannah. They're kinda emo-ish rock but they're ok. Although when I study, I like to listen to a nice Beethoven.. _

_2. I don't have any tattoos yet. I think I want one, but I'm not sure WHAT one.. I do, however, have my belly button pierced. And tell Emmett that if he wants to know what I look like so bad, he should write and be my pen pal too.. But ask Rose first. And that you will be the first to know, since you've written me longer._

_3. Unless it's one of the Reece's Klondike bars, I wouldn't really care for a Klondike bar, thank you.. Random question. Too tired to think of one? Lol (Yes, I put LOL in a letter)_

_I had the odd thought today that I should have been born as a spider.. They get to eat their mother after they hatch. But then I realized that not only do I hate/fear spiders, but then I too would get eaten.. Cruel world.. Before you ask why, let's suffice it to say that my mother called.. I love her, but she's not really a mom. She acts more like I'm her best friend or something. Bleh._

_In light of your circumstances, I forgive you for breaking orders... But it will delay a care package. HA! J/k.. I really just don't have money right now. Job got slow._

_I felt a little sad when you said you had no reason to leave the military and come home. I know that's the whole reason for you being in the Program, but it still hurt my heart a bit. Everyone should have SOMEONE.. Even if that someone is a puppy. I myself have a lovely Beta fish that I named Leah. She used to share residence with a goldfish named Edward but he started biting her tail so she killed him. Is it morbid that I thought it was kinda neat to watch?_

_Also, I LOVE that movie, thank you very much. You gotta feel bad for Portnoy when the bat eats his 'jellybeans.' But I know what you were going to say. _

_1. What are you most afraid of?_

_2. What do you miss about the states?_

_3. What is YOUR favorite color?_

_Yes.. I went generic.. Sue me, I had a bad day. ;)_

_-Marie_


	7. One Fine Day

After Sam received his letter from 'Marie' he was in quite a good mood for the rest of his day. Tropic Thunder was actually one of his favorite movies to watch and knowing this unknown and friendly female had that in common with him made him feel oddly happy.

Out in the "green zone" at the Market, he was even joking with a few of his squad members. At first, they had wondered what had crawled into Uley and taken him over.. But once McCarty had told them about this mysterious girl who Uley had been given in the Program, they accepted it and actually enjoyed it as well. Sam took the opportunity while trying to herd an unruly man on his way to even use one of the movie quotes in daily life.

They were trying to get the man on his camel but he just didn't want to go. Noticing his men were growing weary and frustrated, he put a hand on his helmet and yelled "_Now, Mr. Portnoy is feeling a little flu-ish, don`t wanna walk, put him up on that cloven-hoof animal!" _His squad laughed and shortly after, the man was indeed on his camel and on his way to where ever it had been in his mind to go as long as it was away from them. They finished their shift and quite enjoyed this new Uley..

When they arrived back at their "base" the guys all took off towards some grub while Sam went straight for his quarters. Emmett had rolled his eyes and the guys razzed him for a bit. He just waved them off and went inside..

_CodeNameAlias: Marie,_

_I know your last letter was just dripping with frustration from your mother, but receiving it and reading it actually quite made my day. All the men agree that it's unfortunate that Leah ate Edward simply for nibbling on her tail a little. Perhaps he wanted to make mutant fish babies. I've never seen a beta/goldfish hybrid. Perhaps you could have made millions? Do you still have Leah or did you send her to "Cannibal Fish Anonymous" for some help?_

_I'll dive right into your generic questions. _

_What am I most afraid of? That's actually a really good one. Considering my background and where I currently am, I'll have to get back to you on that one. Had we met previously, I probably would have said spiders. But seeing as Iraq is inundated with the horrible creatures, I've seemed to have gotten over that. When I was small, I used to be afraid of jellyfish.. Not because they could apparently sting me, but because they looked like giant loogies on the beach that had became discolored. I stepped on one once and the slimy, gross feeling- Well I can still feel that but I'm not afraid of it so I guess my fear has turned into revulsion. _

_What I miss about the states is probably being able to get a nice slice of pizza and a beer. Or perhaps any food in general that isn't packaged in an MRE. Perhaps that's why my love for the Twinkees that Rose sends us is so great.. Seriously, go find an MRE and try one. And not one of those pansy ones at Wal*Mart that don't even say MRE because that's just freeze-dried camping food and tastes a million times better than an MRE and I would probably drink a gallon of BOOTY SWEAT if they would give us one._

_My favorite color.. Since you broke yours down I guess I can try to be artistic about mine. I honestly don't have a favorite per-se, just favorite shades of them all.. I love the light blue of the sky over the beach just after sunset; because it's so pure and it had to fight to get there.. I love the rich orange that comes before that blue because it's the closest to looking at the sun that I feel I'll get. I love the green of fresh grown grass before it's been tainted by human feet.. I guess in all honesty I love pure colors.. _

_I've thought of my questions!_

_1. Favorite actor? (since we've discovered a mutual love of Tropic Thunder..)_  
_2. You never really mention friends.. Who is your best friend?_  
_3. Since you apparently dislike only but one Klondike bar.. What is your favorite junk food?_

_You know.. As I sit and write or I sit and read, I wonder what your name really is. I wonder what your voice sounds like.. And I know it's slightly early in our letters but I want to tell you.. My name.._

_-Sam_

**A:N- OHHH! So now she's gonna know Sam's name! What do you guys think she's gonna do? **


	8. HELP ME!

I will be updating VERY soon but

**I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!**

**One of my naughtier fics called "Spread Eagle" that was posted on TrickyRaven after being removed from here has been nominated for a TPA (Twisted Pretzel Award)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go vote! **

.

My name on the ballot is KAT.

REVIEW THIS WITH "I VOTED" for a _**SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! (You must be logged in to receive this sneak peak)**_


	9. My 1Up

THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and an extra special thank you to those who voted! Rather than send a sneak peak to all of you (since Fanfiction apparently thinks I'm spamming you guys when I try to send it) I decided to UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS!

Side note about this one: On TrickyRaven, it includes pictures. For obvious reasons, I cannot post my pictures here... So if you would like to view the "illustrated" version, please join us on TR. (Must be 18 or older)

_Sam.. Sam.. Sam.._

The name had echoed in Bella's brain for hours after she had finished his letter. His name was Sam. Samuel Isaiah.. Once processed, her mind started running through what she knew about him..

His name is Sam.  
He is currently stationed supposedly safely in Iraq.  
He has no family.  
He doesn't know where his friends are.  
His room mate (for lack of a better term) is Emmett.  
They both have a love for Twinkees and Dr. Pepper.  
He's intelligent, as well as funny.  
He's single..

HE'S SINGLE..

"Come on, Bells" she chastised herself. "You don't even know what he looks like, what his last name is or anything of the sort. You can't have a crush on inked words on paper!"

Would she tell him her name? She had the urge to hide but that was silly because he was across the world! She had quickly realized Sam was no longer a lame project or a grade to her.. Now that she knew his name and they had somewhat bonded, he was important. He was her Sam. Ok not HER Sam..

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had to write him back. She knew somehow he would know if she started stalling. But the gauntlet had been tossed down, so to speak.

Sitting down on her bed with her lap desk, she started writing just like always..

_Sam,_

_I guess you're not CodeNamedAlias anymore.. I must admit, I was shocked when you told me your name. I always thought I would be the first. Enclosed in this letter, please find my 1up so to speak.. _

_I hope you're not disappointed._

_My favorite actor, good sir, is Robert Downey Jr. I don't really have a best friend. As you've said, I've not mentioned one.. That's because I'm kinda.. A loner. Yep. I've been burned one too many times. I used to have a few friends in high school but a nasty breakup my senior year ruined all that- But that's a story for another time. My favorite junk food is probably cookie dough. I love that stuff. I remember my grandma before she died always sneaking me some when my parents were otherwise occupied.. _

Bella groaned as he phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed it was her father. Deciding to send him to voicemail and then wrap up her letter before calling him back, she tossed it down on the bed beside her.

_I'm about to be bombarded with my father. He just called but I sent him to voicemail for you. I'll wrap this letter up then.._

_1. Are you disappointed?_  
_2. What is your favorite song?_  
_3. What's something about you no one knows?_

_With no more code names,_  
_Bella_


	10. OUTTAKE - Emmett Writes Bella

**A/N: AGAIN! This chapter has pictures on TrickyRaven.. Sorry I can't share..**

Emmett watched Sam go out the door for his turn at the work shift on base, a sly thought in his brain. As soon as he was sure Sam was a good distance away, he snuck a Twinkee out from his secret hiding place and began to feast.

He loved his Rosie for sending him and Sam all sorts of goodies when she could. Her letters and pictures weren't too bad either, but he couldn't share that with Sam.. Not like how Sam could share that girl of his...

He thought so far she was cool.. Wanted to know what she looked like but eh, he had his Blonde Bombshell so it would all just be gravy for Sam's spank bank.. If she got him hot that is.. Not that he wasn't already, they were in the damn desert. Ehh..

He remembered the girl's offer to possibly send them a care package of her own if he wrote herself and was nice.. Hmm..

One package from his Rose was great, but TWO would be EPIC! THINK OF THE SNACKFOODS!

Immediately, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Sam's little desk stash thing and started to write to her.

_Greetings from Iraq, Letter Babe!_

_I am the amazing and awesome EMMETT MCCARTY! I'm sure my main man has told you all about me. And if he hasn't SHAME ON HIM! I am the most epically epic roomie EVER! _

_I'm pretty much an open book. I am in love with my girlfriend Rosalie (Rose, Rosie) and once I'm done with duty, I plan to propose. She's tall and blonde, yes, but she can also get dirty. She's actually a mechanic at some place in Washington... Hey! You're in Washington! You should meet up with her sometime.. Maybe.. Hmm.. You could get to know each other and then have a pillow fight? Take some pictures? Wow! I felt her smack to the back of my head from here!_

_Anyway! Again, I'm Emmett. I'm tall, I'm strong and Rosalie calls me her monkey man but I'm really more of a teddy bear. My favorite food is pizza (junk food is the Twinkee). My favorite animal is a wolf. (Side note: I dislike peacocks.. They freak me out... Perhaps it's because they stare at me with their feathers? Maybe I'd like them if they were all plucked.. Did you get the visual of a bunch of naked-butted peacocks? I did. HA!)  
If you feel like it, you can write to me too._

_Also, I just want to let you know that he's a really good guy.. I know you know he hasn't always had the best life. And I think that having this new family here in the service has been good for him.. But he's been alone a long time. And since writing to you, I've seen a big change in him. He smiles.. And while he always joked around with me, he's been joking with the squad.. When he does his jobs here at the "base" he doesn't have this dark cloud over him. He talks to everyone.. He seems less lonely. I can only do so much for him.. You've actually seemed to open him up in a way none of us could.. _

_Thank God because you're female but still. (Sorry, had to dispense the heavy. It was making me sad.)_

_ANYWAYS! If you find it in your heart to send a loving care package, here is a list of all the things we like:_

_-Twinkees  
-Dr. Pepper  
-Books (him) Comics (me)  
-RAZORS (The ones here are SHITTY)  
-Pictures  
-Candy (in the desert, dry mouth is horrible)_

_Actually, we're men. So use your judgement.. _

_Now to steal an envelope from your pen pal so that I can secretly mail this to you... LATER!_

_-Emmett_

_PS - Seriously. Naked peacocks.._


	11. Respond and React

**A/N: Just assume from here on out that you're missing photos because Fanfiction is a giant wanker...**

Sam sat stunned at the photo in his hand, the letter slowly sliding down his angled legs to the floor.

Her name was Bella.. And she had sent him a photo... And she was STUNNING.

How on Earth did he get lucky enough to have been paired up with her for the Program? She was more than he could have ever imagined. Perhaps she should major in photography, since she could capture an image this beautiful of herself.

Then her first question came to mind.. Disappointed? Far from it. Just the photo had made his heart race- not an easy feat with where he was stationed. She didn't smile like most girls did in a "selfie"- Nor did she "duckface" or any other insane thing women did to try to gain attention. No, she was naturally beautiful. Her eyes seemed to look right at him.. Through him.. Just that peek of skin on her shoulder and he had visions of himself behind her, sweeping the hair back and pressing his lips to that area.

He was floored..

"Yo, bro!" Emmett announced into the tent, "You coming out?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. Some of the guys were gonna go down to the commons since it was "free day" for almost everyone (except those unlucky few out on patrol)- And the idea hit him.

With a smile, he gently placed his letter and photo on his bed and hopped up, "Yeah yeah! Wait up!"

Bella was growing nervous. She knew the turn around time for letters wasn't a long one, but since her photo, Sam's letter was later than usual. She was currently sat at her desk trying to work on the "paper" part of her Program assignment that her teacher had randomly changed. Honestly, Bella didn't think he knew what he was doing. She thought perhaps he had gotten bored of his little project and wanted it to be over with. She knew a lot of her class mates were quite tired of writing to someone they didn't know.. Or writing in general. Their thinking was 'Why write when you could email or text?' - They didn't understand. And it showed how vapid her classmates really were.

A knock on her door startled her. She looked up to see the girl who lived across the hall from her, Angela Webber. Angela was a nice girl, studying as an education major. She was quiet and reserved- like Bella. They were sort-of friends.. And could probably be best friends if either were brave enough to venture out of their shell.

"Hey Bella? A guy just came to my room to drop this for you. I guess he thought you weren't in since your door wasn't open..."

"Thanks, Angela."

Angela placed the envelope on her bed and left, while Bella's heart pounded as she gazed at the envelope. Blood rushed and a high ringing began in her ears.. She panted..

What if this was her goodbye letter from Sam?

A voice in her head told her not to be stupid, as Emmett's letter had said Sam liked her. But did he like her ENOUGH?

With a shaky hand and a deep breath, Bella reached for the envelope and opened it.

A photo fluttered out, causing her heartbeat to speed up- She would save it for last..

_Dear Bella,_

_I assume that's short for Isabella? I know you probably get this a lot when you're being hit on, but Bella is a fitting name for such a beautiful girl. Does that answer your first question? If not, I'll be blunt. I'm not disappointed in any way. You are beautiful. I have to admit, I sat in shock for a good while until Emmett snapped me out of my trance and inspired a brilliant idea.. I have enclosed a photo of myself with Emmett. Based on what you know of both of us (since I know he wrote to you.. Oddly enough he spoke of naked peacocks.. Insane) you'll have to guess which one is which._

_Don't think I'm cheesy, but my favorite song is Journey's "Don't Stop Believin"- It's just so catchy. And even though I'm not a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit.. I took that Midnight train going anywhere._

_Something about me no one knows? We'll save the big one for a much more personal time.. If there ever is a much more personal time? I guess it could be that.. Even when Emmett is around.. Or we're with the squad.. Or any place really.. I feel lonely- Unless I'm writing to you._

_I'm tempted to scratch that out and never let you see it.. My "man" part of the brain is telling me I sound like a little sissy girl. But we promised honest answers and.. I was being honest._

_We were just told that in 2 months, we're going to have a R&R break stateside... In Washington. Emmett is more than happy but I was wondering... Would you want to meet me?_

_I know we haven't known each other for forever.. And talking is a lot harder with me here than if I could just get on Facebook or whatever people are using these days (although I still refuse to have a Twitter.. What's up with that?)- But I would like to meet you. I'd like to see if you light up when you laugh like I, now, imagine you to.. I want to hear you reply with that sharp wit to me rather than read it.. I want to be the reason you smile, even if briefly.. _

_Of course if you think I'm being a creeper, you are perfectly allowed to say so with that sharp wit of yours and tell me no. _

_I await your reply, beautiful Bella... As for this letter, I will not give a list of questions.. I'm just going to wait for your answer to just the one. _

_-Sam_


	12. Bella and Rose (companion to chapter 8)

Bella was on her way back to her dorm from Wal*Mart..

After receiving her last letter (asking her to meet him), she decided that her next one would be accompanied by a package. Perhaps her brain had given her the idea so she could take a break from freaking out?

She'd gotten all sorts of "goodies" for Sam and even a few for Emmett. She was only about ten minutes away when her old clunker started sputtering. Her heart dropped. Jake had told her last time he came to visit that the ol Chevy was going to die soon and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He'd advised her getting a new car, but she loved the truck. It had been from her father, a gift for her moving back home.. And it had been lovingly restored by her best friend!

With a groan, Bella pulled over as best as she could onto the side of the road- Luckily right by an auto body shop. She started pounding on her steering wheel, trying not to cry. What on Earth was she going to do!?

She heard a very loud clang and jumped, looking over at the shop. What she saw kinda stunned her for a second. Bent over the hood of a car, face buried in the engine, was a female.. And she had, what even Bella had to admit, a very nice figure.. Beautiful girl.. Body shop.. Something didn't add up. Bella continued the assessment of the female as she straightened. Tall, blonde, legs for days even under those coveralls, slim- Why was the beauty queen working at an auto shop?

The woman turned and almost stopped in her tracks.. Then came sprinting towards her truck almost! Bella would have ran if her truck wasn't currently DEAD!

The female came to a stop at her car and started asking questions, very fast, about her truck. Once Bella gleaned enough of the words to answer, she laughed.

"Yes, this is my truck. Yes, it is a really really old ass Chevy. And yes, it is broken. My friend restored her for me when I moved in with my dad a couple of years ago, but he recently said there was nothing left he could do."

The blonde practically bounced up and down "Oh please let me fix it! I'll even give you a loaner! AND I'll only charge you like two hundred bucks! It's always been my DREAM to restore one of these."

Bella blinked. "That sounds too good to be true."

"So does the fact that your truck broke down infront of MY shop." The blonde dusted off her hand and held it out, "I'm Rose."

Bella shook her hand and then went to exit her truck before she stopped..

"You ok?"

The pieces were all coming together.

Rose- ROSIE..  
Mechanic - AUTO SHOP 

"You wouldn't happen to be.. By chance.. Dating a man named Emmett would you?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and replied slowly.. "Yes.. Why? Are you going to try to tell me he's yours?"

Rose crossed her arms almost in challenge, causing Bella to laugh.

"NO! Oh my GOD this is a small world. My name is Bella. I've been writing to his room mate, Sam."

Rose started laughing and then pulled her in for a crushing hug, "Oh my GOD! YOU are letter girl?!" Bella was looked up and down by the female before she pronounced, "You're kinda hot."

Bella laughed, "Likewise."

"How on Earth did you end up infront of my shop? And how did you know who I was?"

Bella shrugged, "I was on my way back from buying some stuff for a care package.. And she died.. I was just about to have a full blown mental breakdown before your clang caught my attention. As for knowing who you were, I JUST put it together. Emmett mentioned that his 'Rosie' was a mechanic at a shop and that we should meet. He never gave me any details though."

Rose nodded, "He would get over excited like that. Okay so let me get you a loaner car and we can transfer your goodies into it. I'll have Johnnie move your baby inside and we can talk for a bit before I let you go. Got anything in there that is gonna go bad if it isn't back right away?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Do you send perishable items in your care packages?"

Rose laughed, "No.. But I didn't know if you got anything for yourself either."

With a smile, Rose went into the shop to get keys..

Three hours later, Bella pulled into her campus spot in a Dodge Ram- Chatting on the phone with Rosalie. They'd become fast friends while talking, and she'd even gotten Bella to Sam's Facebook page, saying that he got to check it like once a month and he would add her when he could.

Bella had really enjoyed her time with Rose and they had parted fast friends. Her phone had rang not ten minutes down the road to home, with Rose's name and picture popping up on her screen.

They made plans to get together for lunch the next day and talk about what had happened with Sam and Bella before she wrote back to him. Bella liked having a girl friend to talk with about stuff like this who actually KNEW how it went down.. She hauled her goodies inside and started packing them into the box with care.

***2 cases of Twinkees (80 per box) - He could split those how he wanted..**  
***OLD SPICE Wolfthorn 'travel' set (deodorant, spray, body wash, etc)- With instructions not to share.**  
***4 AXE sensitive skin razors (with refill kits) - Because Rose confirmed that she was right, military razors suck.**  
***Microwave popcorn (Rose had said it was ok, they have those), hot chocolate mixes, coffee, Twizzlers, Skittles.. Well, tons of candy really!**  
***Cough drops, TicTacs, and Life Savers (because dry-mouth is a bitch)**  
***A few books (Dr Sleep by Stephen King, Tropic Thunder novelization.. Actually a lot of Stephen King)**  
***Comics for Emmett (or were they Graphic Novels? Oh well)**

And a lot more, actually. She was surprised at how much she had gotten.. It didn't seem like that much...

She waited to seal the box until she spoke with Rose..

Her phone beeped and she looked at the screen

*SAM ULEY HAS JUST ACCEPTED YOUR FRIEND REQUEST..

Oh boy.. She quickly hit a button...

"ROSE!"


	13. Social Media Shuffle (Part 1)

It was Sam's allotted monthly time to access the internet. The way his base operated was once a month for two days and two nights, each squadron got access to the laptops. No sharing involved, no time limits..

After checking a few emails (mindless emails), he signed onto his Facebook to read the monthly shuffle.. And almost stopped breathing.

**1 FRIEND REQUEST PENDING - BELLA SWAN**

His heart was flip flopping. He wondered if she happened to be online.. He wondered what he would learn about her (other than that her last name is Swan.. Hmm.. Isabella Marie Swan.. Kinda fitting).

He clicked accept and then went straight to her page. And he was flooded with all things Bella.

Some things he already knew, so he went straight to her pictures. She had said she was single, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in someone OTHER than him..

One photo made his heart stop...

Bella was with a small child.. A beautiful little girl. The look of love and joy in her eyes was captured perfectly in the photo.

Was Bella a single mother? Surely she would have told him.. Unless circumstances were not ideal and she was ashamed?

He would have to ask her about that. It's not like if she was a mother he would stop talking to her..

But he WOULD be more cautious.. Was that what Bella was afraid of? They spoke so openly.. Was she afraid of losing that?

He kept clicking around and scrolling, enjoying all her photos...

Until another made his stomach clench...

She looked so comfortable perched on the guy's shoulder.. And he looked happy just to hold her.. The light was down so perfect and they looked just perfect together.

Was this her ex, since she was single? Was this the father of her child? Did she miss him? Was he still around?

He looked at the date.. Two weeks ago! They'd been speaking for longer than that... Did that mean...?

His mind was screaming at him all these questions but his heart was crying for Sam to give her the benefit of the doubt and to just ASK HER..!

But the image made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know what it was like to hold Bella that close.. To be able to feel the warmth of her skin, or run his fingers through her silky-looking hair.. Or if he could just tip her head up off his shoulder and- WOAH! SAM! Back up!

He quickly shook it off and found yet another photo of the two.

It was really starting to bother him!

Because the part of him that was vulnerable was screaming that she looked like she belonged with the man.. The part of him that had been abandoned and cast aside was dying with the fact that she could abandon him just the same.. And the part of him that was seriously attached to Bella was screaming to die if that happened. He wanted to click away..

He wanted to be the one in the photo with Bella..

He wanted to be the reason she smiled...

Clicking on the "Next" button, he saw her this time with a different (albeit familiar looking) young man. At least this one had a caption...

"My step-brother and I at the Beach before I left for college.."

So, she had a brother? They hadn't really delved too much into the family aspect but it seemed that Facebook was DEFINITELY a learning tool with Bella.. Then again, she could learn the same about him.

Perhaps this would good... That they see things and have questions about.. Hopefully she would have a VERY good explanation about the pretty and perfect guy in the other photos- There it went again, the gut clench.

How hard was he already falling for her? After just a few letters?

"Get a grip, Sam."

He saw the chat icon pop up on his screen.. And her name.. **_BELLA SWAN_**..

"Time to man up!" He told himself, trying to gain a confidence boost..

"Hi Bella.."


	14. Social Media Shuffle (PT 2)

It had to have been fate, right?

She had just met Rose.. And now even though they thought it was NEXT MONTH, Sam had computer time?

It had to be fate. The universe's way of telling her to 'Nut up or Shut up' and explore the butterflies that had hatched from the "Sam-caterpillars" in her stomach..

Rose had told her to wait to see if Sam made the first move and until then, have fun exploring his page.. "Learn something!" she had yelled before hanging up on the nervous brunette.

With a growl at her phone, she flopped on her bed with her laptop and began to "explore."

Bella had to laugh. The caption said, "Before haircuts, we have Hostess!" So it was obviously right before joining. She desperately wanted to comment that the item in question was definitely not a Twinkee, but she held back.

Sam hadn't said anything to her.. So would her putting the first comment on there be strange? Would he think she was a stalker? After all, he didn't know she knew Rose. Well, unless Rose posted a photo of them to her Facebook that they had taken today. Hopefully, Rose would have more tact than that.

She kept clicking around, enjoying some of the pictures...

_** Senior Graduation Photo**_

_**My hat is AWESOME and you know it!**_

(Bella particularly liked seeing Sam's smile..)

Right before Deployment.. Why was I so happy?

There was a comment from Emmett (who Bella was also thinking of adding.. Eventually) saying "Because you're stuck with me now, bro!" and she wanted to laugh.

Sam looked so happy. And she had to admit that even without the uniform, he was quite sexy.

She blushed at the thoughts. Sam was quite well built and she wouldn't mind having a "big, strong Army man" to protect her.

She wondered if he liked to cuddle? Then she wanted to slap herself. Her and Sam were just friends.. Albeit he wanted to meet her when he was state-side.

She wondered if he would ask her out on a date.. And perhaps if he would hold her close.. Possibly kiss her..

"Dammit, Bella! Stop over thinking your life!"

Still no message from Sam...

She distracted herself by looking at more photos until one caught her eye that made her want to scream. While Sam had said single, he didn't say if he was committed to anyone. Then again, he had also said there was no one for him, state-side...

Bella wanted to cry.. This photo had no caption. He hadn't uploaded it directly, but he was tagged in it. The girl's name who tagged him was EMILY YOUNG. Bella couldn't see her face, but she scrolled over Emily's name and up popped a beautiful female.

"My Boo" was the caption.. Was Emily a ghetto gutter skank? If so, why was Sam around her?!

She almost slammed her laptop closed in pure jealousy, but she didn't. She DID however, click off of Sam's photos and back to her Newsfeed.. She was so glad she hadn't posted any status updates about Sam that were OBVIOUS.

She hopped up to get a drink from her mini-fridge when she heard the sound.. The subtle PLINK of a message..

"**Hi Bella.**"

She took a deep steady breath and sat gently on her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and chastised herself because "SAM CANT SEE YOU IDIOT"- Not unless they video chatted.. Perhaps another time?

**Bella: Well hello there, soldier.**

**Sam: I see you found me.. How did you do that, I wonder?**

She contemplated telling him about Rose, but decided to be mysterious for a bit..

**Bella: I have my ways. Perhaps one day I'll tell you.**

**Sam: Lol. O really?**

**Bella: I'm quite magical, Mr. Uley.**

**Sam: ... I seem to be figuring that out, Miss Swan.**

Bella blushed and thanked the Heavens that Sam couldn't see her.

**Sam: I have a question.. Don't get mad?**

**Bella: ? Okay...?**

**Sam: *sigh* Who is the perfect ginger guy in your photos? He isn't the father to your daughter is he?**

**Bella: DAUGHTER?!**

**Sam: ... the baby? in the picture?**

**Bella: ...**

**Sam: Bella?**

**Bella: ...**

**Sam: BeLlA?**

**Bella: ...!**

**Sam: Oh come on and just yell at me then! :(**

**Bella: LMFAO OH MY GOD SAM! I'm sorry! I'm just.. OMG! XD!**

**Sam: -.-; Why is this funny?**

**Bella: That is EDWARD! He's my step brother's HUSBAND! Those pictures were for his sister Alice's portfolio. She's a fashion photographer. Did you not notice how fancy we were dressed?**

**Sam: Oh.. Wow I feel stupid.**

**Bella: Is Emily Young an ex I should feel threatened by?**

Sam wanted to laugh. So, she'd discovered Emily..

**Sam: Ex? No.. Threatened? No.. Creeped out by? YES! **

**Bella: Your turn to explain...**

**Sam: Bella, Emily Young was one of the only females who talked to me during school. She threw this big graduation party with a professional photographer and we took this picture together. Then she went all crazy when I enlisted because I was ruining our (non existant) relationship by leaving her. She's a stalker! **

**Bella: Only you could have a stalker, Twinkee man.**

They talked back and forth for a few hours until Sam had to go on his night shift. Bella sighed, almost down hearted until Sam sent

**Sam: I'll be on tomorrow... Wanna talk then?**

She knew Rose was supposed to be over tomorrow. Perhaps they could scare some Army guys while they were together. With a devious hidden smile..

**Bella: Sure. I'll be here. With bells on. Good night, Sam. ;)**


End file.
